Best Dressed Engine
* Michael Brandon |series=7 |series_no=7.22 |number=178 |released= * 4th November 2003 * 9th March 2004 * 15th April 2004 * 8th May 2004 * 15th August 2004 * 25th September 2004 * 10th November 2004 * 24th September 2009 |previous=The Grand Opening |next=Gordon and Spencer}} Best Dressed Engine is the twenty-second episode of the seventh series. Plot The Engines are celebrating May Day. Knapford Station is being decorated and Sir Topham Hatt agrees to let the engines be decorated, but Gordon states that decorations are indignifying for an important engine like him and puffs away. At Tidmouth Sheds, everyone is being decorated. Percy has flags and streamers, Thomas has big red banners and Murdoch is being decorated, despite his shyness. James gets the idea of having a competition for the "Best Dressed Engine." When Gordon arrives and hears about a competition, he wants to join in, but James tells him that he needs to be decorated since it is a Best Dressed Engine contest. Gordon rejects the competition after hearing everything. Later, Gordon is crossing a bridge when a banner is blown onto his front. Since Gordon is pulling the express, he cannot stop and so remains "dressed up." Trevor is pulling a cart of apples for the children's apple bobbing. When he hears Gordon's whistle, he tries to go as fast as he can, but it is no use and Gordon smashes all the apples. James is the last to reach the station for the contest, until Gordon arrives. Everyone is surprised that Gordon is decorated, (even Gordon admits he never wanted to), but James says that he is definitely the Best Dressed Engine. Everyone agrees and Gordon is announced the winner of the competition. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Percy * Murdoch * Trevor * Salty * Annie and Clarabel * Harold * Lady Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Mrs. Kyndley * Jem Cole * Farmer Trotter * The Tailor * Henry * Oliver * Bulgy * The Vicar of Wellsworth * Refreshment Lady * The Crovan's Gate Policeman * The Dryaw Policeman * Sir Topham Hatt Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford * Maron * Three Tier Bridge * Rolf's Castle * The Works * Tidmouth Tunnel * Suddery Castle * Balladrine * Tidmouth Bay * Henry's Tunnel * The Seaside Village Trivia * Going by production order, this is the seventeenth episode of the seventh series. * Stock footage from Special Attraction, Really Useful Engine, Percy's Chocolate Crunch and Bulgy Rides Again is used, as is mirrored stock footage from Thomas and the Breakdown Train. * This episode, Emily's New Coaches and Percy Gets it Right are the only episodes to use stock footage from a music video. The former uses stock footage from the same music video. * The Headmaster Hasting's pipe organ from the sixth series episode, Faulty Whistles is visible at the beginning of the episode; Thomas is pulling it when the narrator says "They knew there'll be music and lots of fun". * Footage from this episode is seen briefly in a 2004 episode of Rikon Bengoshi (離婚弁護士). In the same series, Wooden Railway toys of Henry, Gordon, Donald and Douglas are seen. * This episode marks Murdoch's last speaking role until the twelfth series episode, Excellent Emily. * This is the final episode written by Polly Churchill. * Because of the use of stock footage, Percy's Chocolate Crunch, Bulgy Rides Again and this episode have the same opening shot. Goofs * It is said that the banner wraps around Gordon's firebox, but it actually does so on his smokebox. * When Trevor is chuffing along, studio equipment is reflected in his paintwork. * When Gordon breaks through the crossing gates, Trevor's cart is not hit over, but in the next scene the cart is smashed. * After Gordon collides with the cart, his left (viewer's right) buffer becomes severely damaged, but later at Knapford, it is still intact. * The shot of Trevor passing the farm with the apple cart is mirrored, as his flywheel is on his right side, when it should be on his left side. * The stock footage from Bulgy Rides Again causes a few inconsistencies: ** Bulgy is in his red livery. ** When Gordon leaves Knapford, he is pulling four coaches, but in the next scene, he is pulling three. ** Gordon goes under the same bridge twice. However, an effort: the removal of the upper part of the bridge, is made to disguise it the second time. * Because of the stock footage from Thomas and the Breakdown Train is mirrored, Thomas' number is reversed and his lamp is on the wrong side of his running board. * When Murdoch asks Gordon "What decorations will you have, Gordon?" his left eyebrow (viewer's right perspective) is scratched. * In the shot of Trevor chuffing along before Gordon hits the crossing gates, Gordon cannot be seen behind him puffing. * If one were to closely examine and slow down the part where Gordon collides with the banner, the banner actually rolls up into Gordon's funnel like when he is at Knapford by the end. Merchandise * Books - Gordon and the Competition and A Hooray for Thomas! In Other Languages Home Media Releases JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 7 Vol.4 KOR * The Story of Getting to Know Nature DK * Snow Engine and Other Stories DVD Boxsets * Danish DVD Boxset (2008) SWE * The Snow Engine MYS * Fergus Breaks the Rules and Other Adventures * Something Fishy and Other Adventures TWN * Confident Brave Little Engine * Thomas and Friends Volume 6 (Taiwanese DVD) THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 26 (Thai DVD) HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 18 (Hong Kong DVD) * Thomas and Friends Volume 2 (DVD) ITA * Hooray for Thomas (Italian DVD) }} es:La Locomotora Mejor Decorada he:הקטר המהודר ביותר ja:ベストドレッサーはだれ pl:Najlepiej Udekorowana Lokomotywa ru:Самый красивый паровоз Category:Episodes Category:Series 7 episodes